Wesker's Romance Ch: 4
by WolfxQueen
Summary: Being isolated in a strange, zombie infested city is not going well, especially when you're nude and half asleep.


I woke up in a dimly lit room, on a bed with a torn pillow. My head started pulsating pain and my mind was occupied by the unclear events the night before. My eyes could barely open all the way and the only thing I could see clearly was Wesker's R.P.D shirt laid out on the bed next to my bare feet.

It turned out I was completely nude and in an excruciating vunerable state.

Wesker walked out of the bathroom, fresh and clean with his blue work pants on and his sleek black shoes, obviously getting ready for whatever the day had in store for him. He combed his hair for about a minute and turned to grab his shirt, not noticing that I was fully conscious.

I tried to ask him what my state of being was at the time but all that came out was a sound like a puppy cry.

He looked startled to see that I was awake but his reaction was still calm and collected.

"I see you're up and early. Well, you might want to rest as much as you can, I don't want you getting...mixed up."

Mixed up? He was making sound like an old person waiting in line at the DMV. What the hell did he know that I didn't? He always asumed that he knew everything, that he had the answers to pretty much everything but himself. I came to learn that he did, but it took a big lesson for me to see the truth he had in store.

I told myself I should listen to him, he had been right about everything so far, and my life wasn't about to get ruined by my stupidity, let alone my short attention span.

"Mrmmrmmm...wha..why? It hurts..." that was all I could manage to say as he looked down on me, as if waiting for something more, something I couldn't understand.

"Yes...well I suppose that is what will happen once it gets use to your body. Don't worry lovely, it won't last long." he bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek, his lips warm.

I watched him walk out the door while thinking starnge thoughts. I started to think about what would happen next, about why I missed him so much after he had left me here in this isolated space. This feeling I had for him was strange in a way I had no possible state of knowing. It felt artificial, like it was MEANT to be like that, like I didn't have to think about it too much to understand it's meaning.

I blanked out again and dreamed about Wesker, it was a vivid dream. A very real dream. But I knew it wasn't real. It couldn't be.

The wind was flailing my hair around in a playful manner, and I could think about was how wondefuly happy I was, how everything seemed to be perfect in emotion and in body.

This dream was so brilliant and beautiful, I had trouble thinking I could stay like this forever. But all was interrupted when a dark cloud arose in the sky, so vast and powerful it became.

I stood there in the calm wind just staring out into the space of grey's and blue's, and the sky went totally jet black. A giant moon arose in the sky, blood red in color and ginormous in size. I heard a whisper my ears would not allow me to make out in the distance.

It was saying a name I was quite familiar with.

"Little One."

But it wasn't Wesker's voice, it was mine, yet when I tried to speak nothing came out, only a croak that felt like I was being possesed. I had no control over my actions, no control over what I was saying.

I walked slowly over to the voice, to the sancturary that HAD to lie right ahead.

I saw him standing there, smiling at me with his blue, beautiful eyes. He beckoned me closer with his hand and when I had reached him, he took a deep look into my eyes. His tounge slipped from his mouth and licked my nose, lowering his head until it was right under my white dress, and his tounge was placed where it was before, the most sensative part of my youth.

He flicked it back and forth and I had felt the same pleasurable sensation I had when he did it the night before. I had no control over my actions, and as I turned my head down to look at him, my eyes locked with his now scarlet eyes.

His mouth slowly morphed into a smile, a smile that reached both his ears, a smile that was infested with 2 inch teeth that dripped red with blood.

MY blood.

He whispered in a demon-like voice, not the man I knew.

"I always knew you would bleed when I took your petals away. VIRGIN."

He slowly morphed a demon-like creature, facing me with blood dripping down my legs. His body merged with mine and as the dream was ending, I became nothing more than a cloud. A sad little grey cloud...

"Oh my God what the fuck?"

I woke up cursing to the heavens, to the place where many believe to be the base of Death. All I knew was that I was late for work, and in big trouble with my 'Boss'...

A moan occupied the outside world, which seemed to be quiet, other than a few groans here and there it was perfectly silent. What the hell had happened?

I looked out my window but everything was short of helpful, except for Wesker, who stood still with his gun pointing outward. He shot several pedestrians down, with a straight face at that.


End file.
